narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mira Ryoumi
profile in progress-- Mira is a kunoichi originally from Sunagakure, but she lived for a long time in Kumogakure. With 6 years she lost her memory and until she was 15 years she dosen't know that she comes from Suna. Background Mira was born in Sunagakure. She was 12 - 13 years old when the series started. With 6 years she lost her memory and found herself in Kumogakure. Since then she lived with Yugito Nii and a Boy near her age Shin, who are like her family, since she dosen't know where she are from. She had a normal and happy childhood in Kumogakure and a little Familiy who loved her much, even if she doesn't knew her parents. After she passed the chuunin exam with 15 years, her aunt found her and Mira went back to Suna and lived with her aunt, since her parents are dead. She was hoping, that she could get back her memory when she went to her birth town, but exept a few parts of her past she will never remember. After all she become a Shinobi of Sunagakure and Joined Tian Amoris Team. Important relationships Gaara and Mira After a year she spend in Sunagakure, she fell in love with Gaara. Later Gaara told her that they were friends, when they were little. But after all, their friendship, when they were kids, didn't last long, because Mira got hurt from Gaaras sand. That made her put a distance between him and her. Not to mention that Miras Mother Minami, never wanted, that Mira become close to Gaara. Like all the other Villigers Minami was afraid from the Ichibi inside Gaara. But Mira never was someone who hated Gaara, she just was afraid from him. That time she was far too young to understand, what it means, to be a jinchuuriki and why Gaara hurt her. Mira and Shin Those two are not real siblings, but Mira consider Shin as her big brother and loves him a lot. They have a very close relationship and a strong bond, especially after Yugito's death.They team up very good, in fact, when they fight together it's like they have one mind. Mira never was very strong alone, but when she has a partner, especially when it's Shin, she shows her real strength. Personality Mira is a person who avoid personally conflicts. When she was little she was very stubborn and defiant. Later that changed and she became more unsure and shy, particularly when she don't know the person well. She is a reliable friend, but she need always a little time to get warm with strangers, she is really warily. In personally things she love to run away if it gets complicated, but in business she can be handle the most problems. She is smart and love to read books. She loves to chill out after a hard day in the warm Sun of Sunagakure. Her biggest fear is to swim in deep waters and to drown. As long as it is just a little amout of water and as long she can control it, she doesn't has any problems. Also she doesn't like dark caves. Appearance Mira is 160 cm tall and her weigh is 51 kg. She always wears a necklace, that she got from her mom. On the right side of her hips, she has a little scar from her childhood. Mira inherited her hair color from her Mother. Those two are the only ones with this blond hair in their family. It's not very usual to have blond hair when a family live for generations in the desert, but Miras mum, Minami had something like a pigmentation disorder, which makes the hair color bright blond. Abilities Her element is Water and much later, as adult, she will master the Wind-Element too. She fight also with Katana, Kunai and Shuriken. So her reinforce is Nin- and Taijutsu, but Mira doesn't manage it very well, when she have to attack and defence herself at the same time. She need to conentrate on one of those, so she is much stronger in a Team. When she has a partner to fight with, she shows her real strength. Genjutsu is also one of her weak points. Reference This character belongs to Wilnaah (Rei-chan) from Deviantart . Category:DRAFT